staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Czerwca 2004
100px 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc.21; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.1; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces; odc.2226; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Łatek; odc.15 - Jeden pies i dwaj panowie; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:30 Papirus; odc.18 Świątynia życia; Papyrus; 1998 serial anim.prod.francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Małe musicale 10:15 Opowieści z lasu; O rzece 10:35 Super Rupert; odc.5 - Ultra Fioletowa; 2000 serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11:00 Zawodowy list gończy; magazyn dla młodzieży 11:20 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:30 Tajemnice przyrody; Niepokonany wilk cz.1; film przyrodniczy Jana Walencika stereo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Bez pardonu; odc.17; serial prod.USA 13:10 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc.1/13 Waffen -SS; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 14:05 Plebania; odc.325; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.326; serial TVP stereo 14:50 Poradnik europejski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Bereza Kartuska; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 15:30 Klan; odc.729; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan; odc.730; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2226; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; Na ślubnym kobiercu; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.KW Polska Partia Pracy 2.KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 3.Narodowy KW Wyborców 4.KW Samoobrona RP 5.KW Wyborców "Oko" 6 .KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; wyk: 8.KW PSL 9.KW UW 10.KWW-Konfederacja ROB 11. KW Wyborców Socjaldemokracji Polskiej 12.Koalicyjny KW SLD-UP 13.KW PiS 14. Koalicyjny KW KPEiR-PLD 15.KW Unii Polityki Realnej 18:55 Poradnik europejski 19:05 Wieczorynka; Gwiazdka Laury; odc.11 - Przyjaciółki od serca 19:15 Wieczorynka; Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; odc.2 - Urodziny Tomiego 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Normandia 2004-Uroczystości z okazji 60. rocznicy lądowania aliantów 21:15 Teatr Telewizji - Poniedziałek: Ja; Iwona - Księżniczka Burgunda; autor - Witold Gombrowicz; reż: Zygmunt Hubner; wyk: Daria Trafankowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Mirosława Dubrawska 23:21 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes - perspektywy 23:40 Kino Europy; Toksyczna miłość; Toxic Affair; 1993 kom.prod.francuskiej; reż: Philomene Esposito; wyk: Isabelle Adjani, Clementine Celarie 01:10 Zakończenie programu 100px 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kacperek; odc.6 Kacper uważaj; serial dla dzieci prod.pol.; reż: Ryszard Zatorski; wyk: Kacper Lepieszkiewicz,Małgorzata Pritulak 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; Szpak na nartach; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwny świat kota Filemona; Ach te myszy; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.43 Zagubione dziecko; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn 10:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 10:35 Gala Piosenki Wczasowej; w Kołobrzegu cz.1 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Olimpijski smak 11:55 Animals; magazyn 12:15 Kochaj mnie; odc.76; telenowela dokumentalna prod. TVP 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc.530 Afrykański świątek; telenowela TVP stereo 13:35 Euro-Quiz; quiz dla młodzieży 14:00 Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.3/5 Tajemnica Bahometa; serial TVP 14:35 Historia piłkarskich ME; odc.15; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 15:05 Brudna bomba; film dok.prod.angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.184; serial prod. TVP 17:20 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.KW Samoobrona RP 3.Koalicyjny KW SLD-UP 4.KW PiS 5.KW Wyborców Socjaldemokracji Polskiej; wyk: 6.Koalicyny KW KPEiR-PLD 7.KW Wyborców "Oko"8.KW Inicjatywa dla Polski 9.KWW Konfederacja ROB 10KW UW 11.KW Ligi POlskich Rodzin 12.KW PSL 13. KW Unii Polityki Realnej 14.Narodowy KW Wyborców 15.KW Polska Partia Pracy 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:35 Nie bój się maleńka trzódko 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.242; serial TVP stereo 20:55 Kochaj mnie; odc.78; telenowela dokumentalna prod. TVP 21:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewiczadla dorosłych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:40 Polska bez fikcji; Powrót 23:10 Reguły gry; odc.1/3; 1997 serial prod. irlandzkiej; reż: Martyn Friend; wyk: Sean McGinley,Andrea Irvine 00:45 W obronie prawa; odc.24; serial prod. USA 01:35 Zakończenie programu 100px 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 6:45 TV Market 7:00 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 7:30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 8:00 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Top Trendy Eliminacje - program muzyczny 8:55 Bar - złoto dla zuchwałych - program rozrywkowy 9:25 Przybysz - serial sensacyjny 10:20 Bar - złoto dla zuchwałych - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Bar - złoto dla zuchwałych - gorące krzesła - program rozrywkowy 12:50 Muzyczna winda - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Yu-gi-oh - serial animowany 14:15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Psie serce - serial obyczajowy 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 17:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Bar - złoto dla zuchwałych - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Informacje, Sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Bar - złoto dla zuchwałych - program rozrywkowy 20:45 Megahit Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Biznes Informacje 23:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 23:35 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0:10 Dwa kolory - koncert 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) 100px 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! 7.15 Biały welon (132) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.05 Akademia Policyjna (26) - serial, USA 9.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.00 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 11.30 Kazaam - film familijny, USA-Wlk. Brytania 1996 13.25 Renegat (87) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (133) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (311) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 Dzieciaki z klasą - finał - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Camera Całe (56) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.20 Fakty Wieczorne 23.45 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn ekonomiczny 0.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 1.10 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 100px 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30- 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Mag. Olsztyński 8.10 Gość tygodnia 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Na pierwszych stronach gazet 9.40 Fatalista 10.05 Podwodna Polska 10.45 Nie tylko wspomnienie 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.35 Kataklizmy w starożytności 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 ZUS radzi 15.00 Awantura o Basię 15.45 Gość "3" 16.00 4 & 2 16.15 Panorama 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.50 Mag. Słupski 18.00 Panorama 18.45 Maciej Niesiołowski - z batutą i z humorem 19.00 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 20.10 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama parlamentarna 22.00 Panorama morza 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Gnoje 0.35 WuWuA 0.50 Zakończenie prog. 100px 06:10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06:35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07:45 TV market 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania (1) - program dla dzieci 08:30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (53) - serial kom. USA 1993 09:00 Miłość czy kochanie (7) - serial obycz. USA 2000 10:00 Słodka trucizna (45) - telenowela Brazylia 1999 11:00 Cud miłości (175) - serial obycz. Peru 2000 12:00 TV market 12:15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12:45 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14:00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (128) - serial przyg. USA/Nowa Zelandia 1999 15:00 Echa lasu (11) - magazyn 15:30 Słodka trucizna (46) - telenowela Brazylia 1999 16:30 Cud miłości (176) - serial obycz. Peru 2000 17:30 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Jedenastki - teleturniej Polska 2003 19:00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (19) - serial fantastyczny USA 2001 20:00 V.I.P. (8) - serial sensac. USA 1999 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Arena marzeń PEPSI and TV4 - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Informator Prawny 21:55 Na topie - wywiad z... 22:25 Głowa rodziny (48) - serial anim. USA 1999 22:55 Joker - talk show 23:55 Wydział zabójstw - dramat krym. USA 1991 01:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02:35 Informator Prawny 02:50 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Oliver i przyjaciele (5) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Mała księżniczka (172) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość i nienawiść (66) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 MiIssion Imposslble (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Mała księżniczka (173) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (32) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (67) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Ścigany (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Braterska obietnica - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 22.05 Mortal Kombat (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Diabelski prorok - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 1.00 Koniec programu 100px 06:58 Dziś w programie 07:00 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 07:25 Najpiękniejsza kobieta świata - film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1955 09:05 Świątek piątek - magazyn kulturalny 10:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - reportaż 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Moja rodzina - program publicystyczny 12:30 Przyjaciele zwierząt (11) - serial dla młodzieży USA 1987 13:00 Pospolite ruszenie Kościołów - film dokumentalny Polska 1990 14:00 Trędowata (10) - serial obycz. Polska 1999 15:00 Program religijny 16:00 Przygody Pumuckla - serial anim. 16:30 Sekrety kina - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 18:00 Narody i stereotypy - film dokumentalny 19:10 Dywizjon 300 - film dokumentalny Polska 1972 19:30 Przyjaciele zwierząt (12) - serial dla młodzieży 20:00 Główny podejrzany - film sensacyjny USA 2000 21:50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 23:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 00:00 Jutro w programie - magazyn 100px 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc.1/12 Już wolni; 1974 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk: Andrzej Zaorski,Józef Duriasz 07:00 Festiwale, festiwale; Zobaczyć piosenkę i...; Gala XXI PPA cz.1; koncert stereo; wyk: Andrzej Strzelecki, Jerzy Zelnik, Wiktor Zborowski, Marian Opania, Piotr Machalica, Jacek Wójcicki, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska, Piotr Gąsowski 07:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; Targ na jarzyny Józefa Pankiewicza 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Klan; odc.832 (23'); telenowela TVP stereo 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa; odc.1/9; serial TVP 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Widokówki; Orawka; magazyn 09:35 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc.21/39; serial prod. kanadyjskiej /stereo/ 10:00 Witaj przygodo!; Tęczowa bajeczka; Bajeczka o wakacyjnym plecaku 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Laboratorium; magazyn 10:45 Warto wiedzieć; Wieża Babel; magazyn 11:00 Warto wiedzieć; Katalog zabytków; Chotyniec 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wierzchowiny; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 11:35 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Coś się stało,coś się wydarzyło-o niebo lepiej; program prof. Jana Miodka 11:50 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Biografie; Druga strona świata; film dok.Katarzyny Suchcickiej 13:00 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.9/12 Pociąg z Frankfurtu; 1988 serial TVP 14:00 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.KW PSL 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 3. KW Wyborców Socjaldemokracji Polskiej 4. KW Polska Partia Pracy 5.Narodowy KW Wyborców 6.KW PiS; wyk: 7.KW Inicjatywa dla Polski 8.KW Unii Polityki Realnej 9.KW Samoobrona RP 10.Koalicyjny KW KPEiR-PLD 11.KW LPR 12.KW UW 13.KWW-Konfederacja ROB 14.KW Wyborców "Oko" 15.Koalicyjny KW SLD-UP 14:30 Ja, alkoholik; odc.1 Odwyk; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc.832 (24'); telenowela TVP 15:30 Anioły Europy cz. II; koncert; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Edyta Geppert, Anna Dymna, Beata Rybotycka, Krystyna Prońko, Michał Bajor, Maciej Stuhr, Stan Borys, Andrzej Seweryn 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa; odc.1 (26'); serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc.1/12 Już wolni; 1974 serial prod. TVP 18:40 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z ojcem Maciejem Ziębą o Duchu Europy; (stereo) 19:05 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 19:15 Dobranocka; Mały pingwin Pik-Pok; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Klan; odc.832 (26'); telenowela TVP stereo 20:30 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.9/12 Pociąg z Frankfurtu .Rok 1966(60'); 1988 serial TVP 21:30 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.KW Wyborców Socjaldemokracji Polskiej 3.KW Polska Partia Pracy 5.KW PiS 6.KW Incjatywa dla Polski; wyk: 7.KW UPR8.KW Samoobrona RP 9. Koalicyjny KW KPEiR-PLD 10.KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 11.KW UW 12.KWW-Konfederacji ROB 13.KW Wyborców "Oko" 14.Koalicyjny KW SLD-UP 15.KW PSL 22:05 Sportowy tydzień 22:30 Ja, alkoholik; odc.1 Odwyk; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:25 Normandia 2004-Uroczystości z okazji 60. rocznicy lądowania aliantów 00:20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Targ na jarzyny" Józefa Pankiewicza 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Historia jutra - 25.rocznica pierwszej pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II do Polski 00:55 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc.21/39 Wybóra zawodu; My hometown; 1996 serial prod.kanadyjskiej; reż: Jean Mercier; wyk: Jay Baruchel,Sarah Osman,Albert Rosos 01:15 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Klan; odc.832 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 02:30 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.9/12 Pociąg z Frankfurtu.Rok 1966; 1988 serial TVP 03:30 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.KW Wyborców Socjaldemokracji Polskiej 2.KW Polska Partia Pracy 3.Narodowy KW Wyborców 4.KW PiS; wyk: 5.KW Inicjatywa dla Polski 6.KW Unii Polityki Realnej 7.KW Samoobrona RP 8.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy KPEiR-PLD 9.KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 10.KW UW 11.KWW Konfederacja ROB 12.KW Wyborców "Oko" 13.Koalicyjny KW SLD-UP 14.KW PSL 15.KW Platforma Obywatelska 04:00 Sportowy tydzień 04:25 Normandia 2004-Uroczystści z okazji 60. rocznicy lądowania aliantów 05:20 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc.1/12 Już wolni; 1974 serial prod. TVP 06:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Trzynaście rozmów o tym samym - dramat, USA 2001 9.50 Czerwony horyzont - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 11.10 Salto - film psychologiczny, Polska 1965 12.55 Szczekać na świat - komedia, USA 2002 14.35 Łapu-capu extra 15.05 Arabeska - film sensacyjny. USA 1966 16.50 Deser 17.15 Haktywiści - film dok. 18.20 Niejaki Joe - komediodramat, USA 2001 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Wielbicielka - thriller, USA 2002 22.30 PREMIERA: Jennifer jedzie na zachód - film dokumentalny 23.30 Goście - thriller, Australia 1.00 Psiakrew - komediodramat. Wlk. Brytania 2001 2.35 Peacemaker - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 (o) - odkodowany 100px 6.30 Karate Kid 3 - film familijny, USA 1989 8.20 Zobacz w HBO 8.55 Wilcze lato - film familijny, Norwegia 2002 10.20 Rowerzyści - film familijny, USA 2002 11.45 Historia Roberta Wrlghta - dramat, Kanada 2003 13.20 Puckoon - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 2001 14.45 Cinema, cinema (23) 15.10 Siatkarz Buddy - film familijny, USA 2003 16.40 Światło moich oczu - dramat romantyczny, Włochy 2001 18.30 Na planie (23) 19.00 Karate Kld 3 - film familijny, USA 1989, reż. John Avildsen. wyk. Pat Noriyuki Morita, Ralph Macchio 21.00 Wielkie kłopoty - komedia kryminalna, USA 2002, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Tim Allen, Rene Russo 22.25 Dziewczyna na urodziny - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 , reż. Jez Butterworth 23.55 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat, USA 2001 1.40 Prawo krwi - film akcji, USA 1989, reż. John Irvin 3.25 Cała prawda - thriller, Kanada 2001 4.50 Wilcze lato - film familijny, Norwegia 2002 100px 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30- 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Nad Bałtykiem: Nadodrzańskie gminy 8.00 Małe ojczyzny 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Na pierwszych stronach gazet 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 9.40 Fatalista 10.10 Podwodna Polska 10.45 Nie tylko wspomnienie 11.05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 11.10 Gość dnia 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.35 Kataklizmy w starożytności 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.05 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 ZUS radzi 15.00 Awantura o Basię 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Berliński express 16.00 Pogoń Szczecin - GKS Bełchatów 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.50 STYY.LU - Magazyn a Adrenaliną 18.00 Kronika 18.45 STYY.LU - Magazyn a Adrenaliną 18.55 Gość Trójki 19.00 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 20.05 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.20 Eurotel 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Gnoje 0.35 WuWuA 0.50 Zakończenie prog. 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30- 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Fakty 8.00 Małe ojczyzny 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Na pierwszych stronach gazet 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 9.40 Fatalista 10.10 Podwodna Polska 10.45 Nie tylko wspomnienie 11.05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 11.10 Gość dnia 11.45 Młodzież kontra 12.35 Kataklizmy w starożytności 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.05 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.45 ZUS radzi 15.00 Awantura o Basię 15.45 W rajskim ogrodzie 16.15 Fakty 16.25 Pogoda 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.25 Pogoda 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 20.05 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.20 Eurotel 21.45 Fakty - Wrocław 22.00 Pogoda 22.00 Gość dnia 22.10 Sportowe Fakty 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Gnoje 0.35 WuWuA 0.50 Zakończenie prog. 100px 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Tickle 25 min. Bajka 06:55 Tygrysia maska 30 min. Bajka 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Namiętności odc.73 Pasiones 45 min. Telenowela 1988r, prod. Argentyna , reż. Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis, wyst. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo. 20:15 Ty albo nikt odc.26 Tu o nadie 30 min. Telenowela 1985r, prod. Meksyk , reż. Jose Rendon, wyst. Lucia Mendez, Andres Garcia, Liliana Abud. 20:45 Orły 3/7 Aquile 95 min. Serial fabularny 1989r, prod. Włochy, reż. Antonio Bido, Nini Salerno, wyst. Franco Castellano, Ria de Simone, Federica Moro. 22:40 Świat jest piękny 25 min. Dokument 23:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Baba Jaga 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Gorące dziewczyny 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Gorące dziewczyny 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Dziewczyny z X-Chata 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 3 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu Extreme Sports 05:00 X-Terrain 05:30 Freeze Sports 06:00 Bluetorch - sporty ekstremalne 07:00 16mm (7) - reportaż sportowy 07:30 Freerider (10) - sporty ekstremalne 08:00 Gen: / / ex (11) - sporty ekstremalne 08:30 Fusion TV (27) - sporty ekstremalne 09:30 Współczynnik ryzyka (31) - fun-sport 10:00 The best of Logic Skate - deskorolki 10:30 Nokia Women's Pro Surfing 2003 11:00 Gravity Games 2002 - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Na wysokich obrotach (7) - sporty motocyklowe 12:30 Freestyle Motox One Offs 13:00 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2003 (1) - sporty ekstremalne 13:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2003 (2) - sporty ekstremalne 14:00 Freerider (10) - sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Poradnik Rowerzysty - sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Cyklistki - sporty ekstremalne 15:30 Gen: / / ex (12) - sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Fusion TV (27) - sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Gravity Games 2002 - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (1) - surfing 18:30 16mm (8) - reportaż sportowy 19:00 Full Metal Edges - snowboard 19:30 The Back 9 - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Poradnik Rowerzysty - sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Cyklistki - sporty ekstremalne 21:00 Gravity Games 2002 - sporty ekstremalne 22:00 Na wysokich obrotach (7) - sporty motocyklowe 22:30 Freestyle Motox One Offs 23:00 Full Metal Edges - snowboard 23:30 The Back 9 - sporty ekstremalne 00:00 X-Terrain 00:30 Freeze Sports 01:00 X-Terrain 01:30 Freeze Sports 02:00 X-Terrain 02:30 Freeze Sports 03:00 Hardkorowcy (11) 04:00 X-Terrain 04:30 Freeze Sports 05:00 X-Terrain CANAL+ Sport 07:00 List na Kreml - film sensacyjny USA 1970 09:00 Magiczne buty - film fantastyczny USA 2002 10:45 Łańcuch szczęścia - komedia kryminalna USA 2000 12:25 Smak życia - komedia obyczajowa Francja/Hiszpania 2002 14:25 Z kozetki na fotel - komedia obyczajowa USA 2000 16:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny - film obyczajowy USA 2000 17:45 Odjazd - dramat Francja 2001 20:00 Sportowe forum 21:00 Archiwum ligi polskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Sportowe forum 00:00 Gala boksu zawodowego 02:00 Superzioło - komedia USA 2001 03:35 Pocałunek Jessiki Stein - komedia obyczajowa USA 2001 Kino Polska 15:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 15:05 Gość: Krzysztof Wojciechowski 15:10 Róg Brzeskiej i Capri film obyczajowy 16:15 Gość: Krzysztof Wojciechowski 16:20 Wyszedł w jasny pogodny dzień film dokumentalny 16:25 Ojcowizna film dokumentalny 16:35 Staż film krótkometrażowy 16:50 Praskie pożegnania - Album film dokumentalny 17:20 Plaster miodu film animowany 17:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Kolberger 17:35 Goście: Krzysztof Kolberger, Waldemar Krzystek 17:35 Goście: Krzysztof Kolberger, Waldemar Krzystek 17:40 Na straży swej stać będę dramat wojenny 17:45 Na straży swej stać będę dramat wojenny 19:15 Strzeż duszy ciała mego film krótkometrażowy 19:30 Strzeż duszy ciała mego film krótkometrażowy 19:50 Si vis pacem film animowany 20:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:05 Komentarz: Zygmunt Kałużyński, Tomasz Raczek 20:10 Walet Pikowy komedia 21:40 Krasnoludek prezydentem film dokumentalny 22:15 W laboratoriach Temidy film dokumentalny 22:30 KinOFFteka. Między realem a virtualem 23:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Zofia Kucówna 23:05 Goście: Zofia Kucówna, Maja Komorowska, Krzysztof Zanussi 23:10 Wiano dramat psychologiczny 0:40 Atlantyda film animowany 0:50 Świat zabity deskami film dokumentalny 1:00 Nietolerancja film dokumentalny 1:15 Obrazki wiejskie film animowany 1:30 Zakończenie programu Europa Europa 14:00 Krowa i więzień komedia 16:05 Ognisko film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Życie zamku komedia 18:05 Żuraw film krótkometrażowy 18:25 Rocznice. Z życia Gesiny Cressphal serial obyczajowy 20:00 Porwany przez kosmitów film krótkometrażowy 20:20 Szczególnie teraz, na wiosnę film krótkometrażowy 20:30 Kobieta jest kobietą komedia 22:00 Mam dwadzieścia lat dramat obyczajowy 0:50 Pułapka dramat obyczajowy 2:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 Sława musical 23:10 Więzienny rock film muzyczny 0:45 Piękny i zły melodramat TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/sport/studio 24 05:30 Skrót informacji/serwis/raport 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/raport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis/studio 24 09:30 Serwis/bilans 10:00 Serwis/bilans/studio 24/sport 10:30 Serwis/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/biznes/przegląd prasy 11:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/studio 24 11:30 24 godziny 12:05 Prognoza pogody/sport/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Serwis/studio 24/biznes 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/studio 24 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe/bilans/sport po piątej 16:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej/prognoza pogody/studio 24 17:00 Sonda 24/skrót informacji/firma 17:30 24 godziny 18:00 24 godziny 18:30 Bilans/sport/super meteo 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Skrót informacji/firma/TVN24 News 20:00 Skrót informacji/bilans 20:15 Prześwietlenie 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 21:00 24 godziny 21:30 24 godziny 22:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:00 Skrót informacji/Fakty wieczorne 23:30 Serwis/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/prognoza pogody/studio 24 00:30 Skrót informacji/24 godziny 01:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/studio 24/prognoza pogody 02:30 Skrót informacji/serwis/bilans 03:00 Skrót informacji/Fakty wieczorne/sport 03:30 Skrót informacji/24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Grand Prix Włoch: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata 09:15 Japonia – Portugalia: Piłka nożna Międzynarodowy turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie 11:00 Francja – Ukraina: Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2004 – mecz towarzyski 12:45 Igrzyska olimpijskie 13:00 Rajd Akropolu: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – dzień trzeci 13:30 Planeta Euro 14:00 Turniej ATP w Queen's – Londyn: Tenis Dzień pierwszy 17:00 Weekend sportów motorowych 17:30 Euro 2004 Champion Generation 18:00 Planeta Euro 18:30 Holandia – Irlandia: Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2004 19:30 Francja – Ukraina: Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2004 – mecz towarzyski 21:15 Fight Club: Sporty walki 23:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 23:30 Gość tygodnia: Magazyn sportowy 23:45 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 00:15 Motocross: Sporty motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata we Francji 00:45 YOZ Xtreme 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku